Percy, Nick, and Arial
by Always-Obsessed66
Summary: This has been sitting on my computer for months and it was tagged as 'Ready to Publish' so I really don't know what it's about but I'm pretty sure it sucks. Please feel free to tell me so in a review.


**AN: Last I checked I wasn't Rick Riordan, anything associated with PJO isn't mine. **

Percy's POV

When I awoke I was immediately aware that I wasn't at Camp Half-Blood. I appeared to be at a zoo. _Oh no not this again._ I thought to myself. Last year Hera kidnapped me wiped my memories and sent me to a Roman camp called Camp Jupiter.

"Relax," Someone next to me said. I jumped and turned to see my father, "I need you to pick up two young demigods and deliver them to camp for me." He pointed to the monkey exhibit and I saw two young demigods, one male and one female, standing in front of it. Emphasis on young, the girl couldn't have been older than five and the boy was just an infant. "There mother is a drunk she forgot them here. They share the same immortal parent." Poseidon informed me. He also handed me car keys. "There is a car in the parking lot waiting for you, the gods have manipulated the mist so everyone thinks they were put in foster care."

"Okay, what are their names?" I asked.

"Nick and Arial," He pronounced it as are-ee-al, "they are you're brother and sister."

"Wow," I said, "um okay, no Cyclopes this time, Annabeth wasn't too happy with that last time."

"No," Poseidon assured me, "they are both half-bloods." With that he disappeared into the mist. I walked over to the kids and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Percy. I'm going to take you someplace safe." I knelt down next to Arial, "I'm your half-brother." Gently I took Nick from her arms and gestured for her to follow me. I found my way to the parking lot and saw a car with a picture of a trident taped onto the driver side door.

"Nice car." Arial told me sarcastically. "What's the note say?"

"What note?" I asked her, confused.

"The one with the trident picture that's taped onto the car, genius." Gods she sounded a lot like Annabeth. I shrugged and pulled the paper off the door and flipped it over. Sure enough there was a note on the back. I read it to myself then once again out loud.

"It says: _P.S. Tyson doesn't know yet. Have fun and good luck. –Dad._" Oh come on. Now I had to explain to Tyson that he has another brother and a sister.

"Who's Tyson?" Arial asked me once she and Nick were strapped into their car seats and I pulled out of the parking lot.

"He's another son of Poseidon. But he's a little…uh…different." I replied.

"Different how?" Arial inquired.

"He's a Cyclopes." I responded.

"Oh those one eyed giants."

"Yep." I was grateful she didn't say monster in place of giant. I never thought of Tyson as a monster. Annabeth on the other hand…crap Annabeth! She was probably worried sick! "I am in so much trouble." I mumbled to myself. "Hey," I looked at the rear view mirror to make sure no one was behind us and pulled over, "Arial, where are we? Like what state?" I asked the five year old.

"Virginia, why?" She replied.

"Look for a car wash." I told her as I pulled back onto the road.

It only took ten minutes for Arial to spot a car wash. I pulled in and stepped out of the car.

"Stay there." I told her as I closed the car door. I deposited a few quarters and turned on the hose. I set it to mist and made a rainbow. "Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow accept my offering." I threw in a drachma I had in my pocket. "Show me Annabeth Chase at Camp Half-Blood." The mist shimmered and I saw Annabeth on her cabin stairs crying softly. "Annabeth." I called. She turned toward the Iris Message and her face lit up.

"Percy! Oh my gods. Where are you? What's going on? Do you have all of your memories?" She spoke so fast it took me a few seconds to process what she was asking me.

"I'm fine," I told her, "I'm in Virginia. Poseidon brought me here to pick up a few demigods. Yes I have all of my memories." Suddenly Nick started crying Arial picked him up and brought him to me.

"Percy, I think Nick needs a diaper change." She said as she walked over to me. She saw Annabeth staring wide eyed at me. "Who's that?"

"Oh…um…Annabeth meet Arial and Nick." I forced a smile, "Arial meet my…um…my girlfriend Annabeth Chase she's a…um…she's a daughter of Athena." I held my breath for a good 30 seconds before Annabeth finally said something.

"Nice to meet you Arial. So how old are you exactly?" Annabeth asked while glaring at me.

"I'm five and a half," Arial told her, "and Nick is six months." Annabeth nodded and glared at me again before she asked me the dreaded question.

"Who's their immortal parent?"

"Their father." I replied avoiding the obvious question.

"Okay, but who?" She pressed.

"…um…Poseidon." I mumbled. Annabeth gawked at me.

"You have a sister and another brother?" She asked me sternly.

"Um…yes." I gulped. Before Annabeth could say anything else Nick screamed again. Annabeth sighed and shook her head.

"I'll tell Chiron and Tyson." She nodded toward Nick. "Looks like you have a dirty diaper to attend to."

"Okay, we should be there sometime tomorrow morning. I love you." I said as the hose timer beeped and the connection started to dissolve.

"Love you too." Annabeth said as the Iris Message finally faded. I put the hose back and took Nick from Arial. I scrunched up my nose as I grabbed the diaper bag from the passenger seat and changed Nick's diaper.

It was about 10:30 when I finally pulled into an old motel. I parked the car and turned around in my seat to see Arial and Nick both fast asleep. I sighed and got out of the car. I popped the trunk to see if my dad had left anything else for me, he did; there was a big blue duffle bag with a change of clothes and pj's for me and Nick and a toothbrush, hairbrush, baby toys, you know the necessities. There was also a wad of cash and a pouch of drachmas in the bag. I zipped it back up and opened the other one: a smaller pink duffle bag with clothes and pj's for Arial along with toys, a kid's book, hairbrush, toothbrush, some pull-ups. _Oh great the kid wets the bed._ I thought to myself as I zipped up the bag and slung it over my shoulder along with the blue one. I sighed as I grabbed the diaper bag from the passenger seat and then grabbed Nick's car seat and went around to the other side of the car so I could wake up Arial.

"Arial," I said softly as I shook her shoulder, "Arial wake up."

"Are we at camp?" She asked drowsily as she opened her eyes.

"No," I told her, "were at a motel. We're going to stay here for the night." She nodded and yawned as she climbed out of the car. I handed her the pink duffle bag, "Do you think you can carry your bag?"

"Yeah." She said as she took the bag from be and swung it onto her shoulder. We walked into the lobby and got a room for the night. I helped Arial change into pj's and a pull-up then I read the book to her (thank the gods it was in Greek), and she fell asleep in one of the beds. I changed Nick's diaper and put him into some pj's before getting myself ready for bed.

I awoke to the sound of the Nickelodeon channel coming from the TV. Arial was watching Dora while jumping on the bed.

"What time is it?" I asked her drowsily.

"Nine," She answered excitedly, "'Cause Dora starts at nine and Dora just started." I glanced at the TV and saw it was 9:03.

"Okay, when Dora's over get dressed and brush your teeth." I told her. She nodded excitedly then continued to watch her show.

A FEW HOURS LATER

It was almost ten when we hit the road and then we immediately had to stop for breakfast. Then lunch a few hours later. So I was extremely frustrated when I saw the main road we needed to take was closed for construction. I sighed as I turned onto the detour road it was already four and I was getting hungry. I found the closest diner and we ate dinner. I asked the waitress if there was a phone I could use. She pointed to a payphone near the bathrooms.

"Stay here." I told Arial. I walked over to the phone, put in a quarter, and dialed Annabeth's number.

"Hello?" She asked as she answered her phone.

"Hey, Annabeth it's Percy um…"

"Percy, thank the gods, where are you? You said you would be here this morning."

"Oh sorry we had a late start." I explained, "Yeah and the main road is out so were stuck on a detour so we'll probably stop at another motel for the night but we'll be there by lunch tomorrow."

"Okay, promise?"

"I promise." I assured her. We said our 'goodbye's and 'I love you's and we hung up. I walked back to our table. "Ok," I told Arial, "here's the plan: we take this detour, find a motel along the way, spend the night, get up early tomorrow, and we should be at camp by lunch time tomorrow." She gave me a questionable look.

"What about gas?" She asked me. _Oh crap._ I thought. We were low on gas. Clearly this kid had all the brains our little 'family.'

"We'll have to find a gas station too." Arial just nodded and yawned. I paid the check, took a still sleeping Nick out of the booster seat, and we got back in the car.

By the time I found a gas station, filled up, found a motel, checked in, and got the kids ready for bed, it was nearly midnight. And I just remembered why I never babysat…

"Please Percy, please?" Arial was begging me to take them to the pool that was just down the hall from our room.

"No," I said for the 20th time, "It's way past your bedtime."

"It's not fair!" She screamed stomping her foot, causing Nick to wake up and cry. I groaned internally.

"Now you're really not going." I said picking her up and placing her back in one of the beds. "I don't want to hear one more word about this and if I do, we won't go swimming tomorrow morning either." She crossed her arms and pouted, but stayed silent. I pick the crying Nick up out of his pop up crib (Which was also found in the trunk of the car) and gently rocked him back to sleep. As I lay down in my bed, I saw that Arial was still sitting up in bed with her arms crossed and a pouty look on her face; I caved.

"Hey," I said softly, "want to watch some TV?" I asked patting a spot on my bed next to me. She gave me a cautious look.

"Okay," she walked over and crawled into my bed next to me.

*The Next Morning*

"Arial," I whispered softly shaking the child's shoulder.

"What?" She moaned as she rolled over. I rolled my eyes.

"Time to get up," I told her. She groaned.

"What time is it?" I checked the time.

"Six in the morning," I smiled, "we have to leave in an hour."

"Then why are you waking me up now?" She asked clearly wanting to back to sleep.

"I thought you wanted to go swimming?" I countered. The five year old shot up in bed.

"Really?!" I took a step back to reveal that I was already wearing swimming trunks and Nick (who was sitting up in his pop-up crib) had infant swimming gear on as well. "Yippee!" She jumped out of bed and hugged me (or my legs at least). "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

After spending about an hour in the pool and grabbing breakfast in the hotel lobby, we were back on the road. Needless to say we were bored.

"Are we there yet?" Arial asked for the 34th time.

"No," I answered (for the 34th time), "three more hours, then we'll be there."

"What's camp like?" She asked me, slightly catching me of guard.

"Well it's full of nice people and there's a big lake for swimming and a bunch of other fun stuff."

"What about you?" I gave her a questioning look through the rear-view mirror.

"What about me?" I asked her.

"What do you do at camp when you first got there?" I thought about it for a second then smiled at the memory.

"I met Annabeth." I said still smiling.

"How did ya meet?" Arial asked me.

"It's kind of a long story."

"Well we kind of got plenty of time." Arial said smugly. I sighed, then I told her all about how I found out I was a demigod and fought the Minotaur. I told her about our first quest and our second. I explained how we held up the sky and kissed in Mt. St. Helens. I told her about the titan war and our kiss underwater. About when I lost my memories and could only remember her. About our reunion and our walk through Rome. I held back tears as I told her about Tartarus and defeating Gaea.

When I was finished telling my story, we were almost to camp.

"All of that was how you met?" The preschooler said sarcastically. I blushed.

"Sorry, I got lost in the memories." Arial nodded.

"Are we there yet?" I sighed, _35_.

"Yes," I said parking at the base of Half-Blood Hill, "Were home."


End file.
